


I only have wealth as older brother.

by Siff



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siff/pseuds/Siff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli dies when he has lost his Arkenstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only have wealth as older brother.

Fíli was the richest dwarf in all of Ered Luin.

Probably in the entire Middle-Earth.

He knew of the wealth that dwelled in Erebor. He had heard the tales of mountains of riches and chambers filled with precious stones. He knew that gold ran in the very veins of The Lonely Mountain, where Mithril was hidden in the rocks and that jewels poured out of the earth.

All that meant nothing too him. He had riches far more worth than that.

And he realized it a few months after his fifth birthday. The day Kíli was born.

Thorin had told Fíli stories about the Arkenstone. He had told him it was the greatest treasure in the world. He told him it was theirs, their legacy and their heritage. And Fíli believed him.  
But as little Kíli opened his eyes and looked up at him, Fíli suddenly became very confused. How could Thorin speak so passionately about a stone, when something as beautiful as Kíli was in the world?

Fíli grew up not caring about gold and jewels, or even Erebor and the Arkenstone.

And he felt richer than any dwarf in the world.

  
~*~

 

His sword was shaking in his hands as tears streamed down his dirty cheeks.

Behind him was Thorin, lying in a pool of his own blood, taken down by the Defiler’s blade. Fíli hoped he wouldn’t die, but somewhere inside him, he knew it didn’t matter. Even if help arrived at that very moment, his uncle would not live.

He had yelled as he cut the head of the pale orc off his body, finally avenging his great-grandfather and now also his uncle. But he had not done it for them.

He had swung his blade to kill, for mere seconds before, his greatest treasure had fallen. Azog’s sword had been aimed at his neck, but instead struck Kíli as the younger dwarf jumped in front of Fíli, protecting his brother with his life.

The orc was dead. His brother was dead. He dropped to his knees, his free hand finding Kíli’s.

The battle raged on around him.

He saw an orc run towards him, blade raised and a battle cry on the lips.

He saw another one pull back a bowstring.

He saw a third raise a spear.

He saw his dead brother lying before him, eyes open and glassy.

He heard his dying uncle gasp for breath.

He looked up and saw the mountain, and remembered all the gold and riches inside it. It was his now.

He dropped his sword.

And died the poorest dwarf in all of Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wauw, first posted Hobbit fic ever. No pressure.
> 
> So this started out really long, but needed to be cut down because it just felt wrong. It's the shortest I have ever posted, but I really like it.  
> I know Mithril is from Moria and not Erebor, but I used to underline how rich Erebor seems to them.
> 
> Other than that, thank you for reading!


End file.
